The End of the Beginning
by 777nicole777
Summary: She loved him more than anything in the world and he knew it better than anyone but now thanks to a small lie and a lusty half demon their whole world could fall apart. Can Sesshomaru save their relationship before it's too late? Find out now! One shot


"Sesshomaru you can't honestly believe him?" Kagome begged. Sesshomaru turned his back to her and replied "Kagome, I think it's time for you to leave." He could smell the salt from her tears but he kept his composer. Naraku was his best friend. He would never lie to him. Sesshomaru was surprised when he was suddenly turned around. "I don't care what he told you or what you think. I love you and even though you won't say it I know you love me too! And somewhere in that cold heart of yours you know I didn't cheat on you." Then with that she stormed out of their apartment and prepared herself for the fight of her life.

Walking fast she came to a tall building. Looking up she suddenly gained a determined look on her face then with that she entered the building with confidence.

Sesshomaru sat in his chair for a while thinking about what Kagome said. Shaking away the confusion he stood. Then he got dressed and grabbed his keys and left the apartment.

Taking the elevator Kagome stepped out onto the 10th floor and glared ferociously. Everyone on the floor knew better than to approach her. Kagome's hair was flowing behind her like an angel on a mission. Nothing would stop her. Throwing open a black office door surprised red eyes met her. Slamming it closed she threw her hands on his desk and yelled "You lied straight through your nasty teeth! I would never cheat on Sesshomaru and you know it!" Naraku leaned back in his chair and calmly smirked at her while replying "I think it's safe to assume that he has talked to you since our last chat together." Growing frustrated she contemplated kicking the back of his face. "What do you want? What are you getting out of this? I never did anything to you!" Chuckling Naraku stared at her until he simply replied "You look absolutely stunning when you're angry." Kagome was taken aback. "Naraku answer my questions!" Kagome screamed. "To put it simply I want you, I'm going to get you out of all this and yes you did. You loved him instead of me." Kagome was so angry she swore she saw red. Then pulling an Inuyasha she screamed like a banshee and then continued to proceed with an endless stream of curses as she lunged over the desk and brutally beat the black haired male.

Sesshomaru stood outside the door with a look of absolute shock painted on his face. Then he heard a scream and some curses that would make Inuyasha blush like a school girl followed by a crash. This put him in gear and he burst into the room only to see Kagome land an amazing right hook that knocked the half demon flat on his tushi. "Let me tell you something you oversized gorilla! You ain't that charming. You ain't that cute. And you ain't my man! So next time you try and screw with my relationship your gonna be walking funny because I'ma shoot me an arrow up you're scrawny behind!" Then turning she aimed her glare at Sesshomaru and continued "And you! The fact that you believe that I could cheat on you just makes me so angry I could punch you in the face and not feel bad for it!" Sesshomaru tried to say something but she put her hand up and yelled "You screwed this one up royally Sesshomaru so just shut up and face the facts." Then with that she stomped past him and left.

Kagome had her things packed up and was about to leave when Sesshomaru walked in. He was home from work early. She wanted to be gone by the time he got home but that wasn't going to happen. Walking in his eyes widened and he asked "What are you doing?" Facing him she said calmly "I'm leaving." After observing their room he looked her in the eyes and said "No...you're not." Kagome had a look on her face that said 'Excuse me?' "Yes, I am actually. I have an apartment across town that is patiently waiting my arrival." Walking up to her he slipped his hand behind her neck and repeated "No...you're not." Then he slammed her up against him and kissed her until her knee's went weak. It was hot, passionate, and full of need. Pulling away he said huskily "I made the mistake of doubting your love for me and I will never do it again. I want you. I need you. I love you. I want to take you over and over again until your screaming my name." Kagome suddenly couldn't think very well so she simply pulled his lips back down until they parted for air and she answered "I love you too!" The couple then continued to make up until the early hours of the morning.

As the sun slowly slipped over the horizon Sesshomaru gently got out of bed and grabbed a small white box out of his pants on the floor. Then as Kagome started stir and awake from her peaceful sleep she sat up and stretched and then said smiling, "Good morning." Sesshomaru turned to her with a gentle smile on his face. Then he walked over to her side of the bed and got down on one knee and simply asked "Will you marry me?" Kagome squealed and then glomped while saying "Yes, yes, yes!" After Kagome settled down Sesshomaru gently took her hand and slipped the small ring onto her pale hand and said "I love you." Smiling with tears in her eyes Kagome kissed him and replied "I love you too!"

The End of the Beginning


End file.
